


Całkowicie błędne podejrzenia

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Draco słupieje, Dron, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron węszy, a Harry kogoś ma, brak bety, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Ron ma swoje podejrzenia co do tego, z kim Harry się spotyka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



Nikt nie uważał Rona za byt inteligentnego, o czym ten doskonale wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był tak inteligentny jak Harry, a co dopiero Hermiona, ale rozumiał, że tak po prostu jest. Jednak zdarzały mu się momenty, w których nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest głupi.

— Hermiono — zaczął pewnego wieczoru, gdy Pottera nie było z nimi. — Nie wydaje ci się, że Harry kogoś ma?

Granger spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — spytała trochę nerwowo, co przypisał temu, że sama tego nie zauważyła.

— Widziałem już zachowanie osoby, która jest zakochana. Moich braci. Chłopaków z roku. Harry’ego dwa lata temu. Tylko że teraz — ściszył głos. — Teraz to jest na o wiele większą skalę.

Granger pokręciła głową.

— Daj spokój, Ron. Gdyby Harry się z kimś spotykał, to by nam powiedział, prawda?

Weasley zmarszczył brwi. Czysto teoretycznie, Hermiona miała rację. Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry mógł z jakiegoś powodu nie chcieć przyznać się do partnera. Na przykład, jeśli myślał, że źle na to zareagują. A oni mogliby to zrobić tylko jeśli…

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

— On się spotyka z kimś ze Slytherinu — szepnął, ze zgrozą wypisaną na twarzy. — Hermiono, musimy się dowiedzieć z kim!

— Ron, on z nikim się nie spotyka. Zostaw to — powiedziała Granger.

Najmłodszy z braci Weasleyów chciał się kłócić, ale zrezygnował. Jeśli Hermiona mu nie wierzyła, to sam się dowie kim jest tajemniczy partner jego przyjaciela. Był tak przejęty swoim planem, że nie zauważył, jak Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

 

***

 

Ron bardzo szybko się przekonał, że śledzenie Pottera, wcale nie było takie trudne. Jasne, Harry miał swoją pelerynę niewidkę, ale przecież Ron przyjaźnił się z nim od lat. Może i nie był zbyt mądry, ale znał przyzwyczajenia swojego przyjaciela na tyle, by wiedzieć którymi trasami ten będzie podążał.

Dlatego chodził za nim przy każdej okazji, zachowując dystans. Tylko po to, by odkryć, że Harry spotyka się z ich szkolną nemezis.

Malfoy. Oczywiście, że to musiał być on. Nie było innej opcji. Poza tym, Harry spędzał z Draco ostatnio całkiem sporo czasu. Nawet zaczął mówić do niego po imieniu!

To było dosyć szokujące odkrycie. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Tych uśmiechów? Tych uprzejmości? Tej całej masy czasu, którą ze sobą spędzali? A Hermiona mówiła, że nic się nie działo! Też coś!

Ron wiedział, że nie może tego tak zostawić. Nie mógł znów porozmawiać o tym z przyjaciółką. Nie uwierzyłaby mu. A gdyby powiedział Harry’emu, ten straciłby do niego zaufanie.

— Co tu robić? Co tu robić? — mruczał do siebie, idąc do Wielkiej Sali.

— Wszystko w dobrze, Weasley? Słyszysz głosy w głowie? — usłyszał szydzący głos Malfoya.

Odwrócił się i już chciał go przekląć, albo warknąć coś o tym, że to on i jego rodzina jest szalona, ale zamarł w pół ruchu po różdżkę.

No jasne! Będzie miły dla Malfoya! Wtedy Harry na pewno mu powie o ich związku!

— Tak, nawet lepiej niż dobrze. Dzięki za troskę, Mal… Draco — poprawił się.

Malfoy osłupiał.

— Weasley, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś po jakichś lekach, czy coś? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— Żadnych. Czuję się świetnie, serio. A co u Ciebie, M… Draco? Wszystko okej? — Ron patrzył na coraz głupszą minę Malfoya i walczył z uśmiechem cisnącym mu się na usta.

Gdyby wiedział, jak ten zareaguje, zrobiłby to wcześniej.

— Ja… u mnie wszystko dobrze, Weasley. Dziękuję — powiedział Draco, opanowując się szybko. — Ykhm, do zobaczenia na eliksirach — rzucił i odszedł szybko, zupełnie jakby bał się, że Ron zechce by zostali przyjaciółmi.

 

***

 

Przez parę następnych dni, Ron kontynuował bycie miłym dla Malfoya, co szybko stało się tematem plotek. Część osób twierdziła, że robił to z powodu jakiejś misji, mającej na celu pokonanie Śmierciożerców, inni, że znudziły im się kłótnie, a pozostali... cóż, myśleli, że on i Malfoy ze sobą… kręcą. Wciąż wzdrygał się na tę myśl. On i Malfoy? To brzmiało niczym najgorszy z horrorów.

Mimo tych plotek, Weasley postanowił kontynuować plan. Przecież Harry musiał zauważyć, że jest pomiędzy nimi lepiej. Brak jego niechęci do Ślizgonów. Prawda? A jednak Potter albo nic nie zauważał, albo udawał, ponieważ nic nawet nie napomknął o swoim możliwym związku.

Dlatego Ron postanowił, że czas wytoczyć cięższą artylerię.

 

***

 

— Czy to miejsce jest wolne? — spytał, stając przy stole Ślizgonów.

Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

—Weasley, co ty tutaj robisz? — Parkinson zwróciła się do niego, usiłując zachować neutralną maskę.

— Chciałem tylko zjeść z wami śniadanie. No wiecie… jak znajomy ze znajomym. Jeśli to nie problem — powiedział i miał ochotę przestąpić z nogi na nogę, czując ich spojrzenia.

— Żaden, siadaj. — Draco przesunął się trochę, a Ron przybił sobie mentalną piątkę.

 

***

 

— No dobra, Ron — zaczął Harry, kiedy zaciągnął go wraz z Hermioną do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie już czekał Draco. — O co ci chodzi? Skąd ci się wzięła ta nagła sympatia do Ślizgonów? Nie to, żebym coś do nich miał, ale ty…

— No właśnie! — krzyknął Ron. — Nie lubiłeś Ślizgonów, Harry! A potem zacząłeś być dla nich miły, więc zacząłem coś podejrzewać. Spędzałeś z Draco całkiem sporo czasu, więc pomyślałem, że się z nim spotykasz, tylko nie chcesz nam powiedzieć. Hermiona uważała, że nic się nie dzieje, ale ja wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Dlatego…

— Dlatego postanowiłeś być dla mnie miłym? — Draco wyglądał na zdradzonego. — Ponieważ myślałeś, że spotykam się z Harrym?

— Ja… — zaczął Weasley. — Tak — przyznał w końcu i nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł się okropnie, z powodu zawiedzionego wyrazu twarzy Malfoya.

— Ron — powiedział Harry. — Ja nie spotykam się z Malfoyem. Ani nikim z Hogwartu.

Ron spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— To z kim?

— Z Voldemortem — przyznał tamten wprost. — Nie powiedziałem ci, bo bałem się twojej reakcji. Hermiona dowiedziała się sama i obiecała ci nie mówić. Przepraszam, ale… sam rozumiesz.

Weasley pokiwał głową.

— Jasne, stary. Co prawda ta wiadomość chyba jeszcze do mnie nie dotarła, ale poczekaj trochę. Na pewno w końcu dotrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie i skinął głową, po czym pociągnął Hermionę do wyjścia.

— To… — zwrócił się do Draco. — Robisz coś w sobotę? Słyszałem, że w Hogsmeade mają świetną nową knajpkę i…

— Czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę, Ron? — spytał Malfoy.

— No… tak — przyznał Weasley. — To co z tą sobotą?

— Przyjdę po ciebie po śniadaniu — powiedział z uśmiechem Draco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
